Primer Doctor
El '''Primer Doctor' fue la primera encarnación del Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor. La mayoría de las fuentes proceden del final de su vida. Los primeros compañeros que tuvo fueron su nieta Susan Foreman y sus profesores secuestrados, Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright. Se despidió de Susan a su contra para que tuviera una vida más feliz con un hombre del que estaba enamorada. Más tarde, durante un enfrentamiento con los Daleks, el Doctor utilizó una de sus cápsulas del tiempo para devolver a Ian y a Barbara a su propia época —algo que él no hubiera podido hacer con la TARDIS. Después de que se fuera Susan, el Doctor conoció a una nueva compañera, Vicki Pallister. Como le recordaba a su nieta, la vio como una sustituta para ocupar su lugar durante los viajes con Ian y Barbara. Vicki dejó la compañía del Doctor, sintiendo que su momento con él se había acabado y que tenía que seguir adelante. Poco después de la partida de Ian y Barbara, el Doctor consiguió a un nuevo compañero, Steven Taylor, con quien tenía una relación relativamente incómoda. Steven era borde con él, culpándolo de la muerte de Katarina y Sara Kingdom, y perdonándole al final. Dodo Chaplet se unió a ellos más tarde en sus viajes. Al final, Dodo se lesionó en una aventura y decidió quedarse en casa, mientras que Steven decidió quedarse para ayudar a una civilización que habían encontrado. Justo antes con su batalla contra los Cybermen en Mondas, el Doctor tuvo dos compañeros más, Ben Jackson y Polly Wright, que eran más amables con él; quería imperdirles que se fueran como Steven. Se encontró con la muerte después de luchar contra los Cybermen por primera vez en la Tierra y se vio obligado a regenerarse en su segunda encarnación por la vejez. Biografía Vida temprana Niñez El Doctor nació en Gallifrey, planeta natal de los Señores del Tiempo. Nació bajo "la firma de los ordenadores cruzados", el símbolo del servicio de maternidad de allí (TV: The creature from the pit). Cuando era un bebé dormía en su cuna con "las primeras estrellas del Doctor", como Amy Pond señaló (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). El Doctor tenía padres (TV: El sonido de los tambores). Su madre pudo haber sido una humana de la época victoriana llamada Penelope Gate (EDA: The Gallifrey chronicles). Una encarnación posterior del Doctor afirmó que era mitad humano (TV: Doctor Who). El Doctor vivía en una casa a la ladera de una montaña llamada Monte Cadon (TV: The monster time). Su casa se llamaba la Casa de Lungbarrow. Vivió allí junto a sus primos, que eran producidos en los telares, y con su hermano, Irving Braxiatel (PROSA: Lungbarrow, PROSA: Tears of the oracle). En su infancia, el Doctor vio una vez una lluvia de meteoros en Gallifrey con su padre (TV: Doctor Who). A los ocho años, el Doctor se quedó mirando la Cisma Desenfrenada, como parte del rito de iniciación de los Señores del Tiempo, del cual reaccionó huyendo (TV: El sonido de los tambores). El Doctor y su amigo el Amo solían jugar en las tierras del padre del Amo (TV: El fin del tiempo). El Amo solía hipnotizar a los demás, y el Doctor deshipnotizarlos (PROSA: The dark path). El Doctor y el Amo eran intimidados de pequeños y el Doctor se vio obligado a matar al matón Torvic para salvar la vida de su amigo. Se enfrentó más tarde a la Muerte, que insistía en que él se convirtiera en su distípulo. El Doctor se negó y le pidió la Muerte que le quitara la culpa, haciéndose transladar a la memoria del cometido del delito a la cabeza del Amo. El Doctor olvidó el trato que había hecho (AUDIO: Master). Carrera académica Como señaló Romana más tarde, el Doctor no tuvo la más impresionantes de las carreras escolares, pasando sus exámenes de calificación para la conversión en Señor del Tiempo con sólo el 51% —el mínimo exigido— en el segundo intento (TV: The Ribos operation). Estudió en la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo bajo la tutela de Borusa, y fue miembro del Capitular Prydoniano (TV: The deadly assassin). Cuando tuvo noventa años visitó la Cascada Medusa, que más tarde se describió como un "niño" por aquel entonces (TV: La Tierra robada). En la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo, el Doctor pertenecía a un grupo de diez jóvenes Señores del Tiempo con el nombre del Deca, un grupo que incluía a Koschei, más tarde conocido como el Amo, y Ushas, más tarde conocida como la Rani (PDA: Divided loyalties). El Doctor pasó "siglos" en la Academia (DWM: Mortal beloved), fue expulsado por un tiempo y relegado al control de tráfico durante cinco siglos después de su primer encuentro con el Fabricante de Juguetes Celestial, durante un acto de rebeldía juvenil que dio lugar a las "muertes" de sus amigos Rallon y Millennia, pero volvió a la Academia después de recibir su doctorado en su tiempo libre (PDA: Divided loyalities). Tiempo más tarde en su vida, el Doctor fue considerado "superior" en Gallifrey. En una ocasión, salvó a una forma de vida que brillaba intensamente de ser asesinada por Gallifreyans, incluyendo a su viejo amigo Magnus (DWMS: Flashback). Antes de irse de Gallifrey, el Doctor se enteró de la existencia de los miniscopios y se indignó por la crueldad que recibían los seres de su interior. Hizo una campaña para que los prohibieran y, a pesar de la política de no interferencia de los Señores del Tiempo, fue un éxito. El papel que desempeñó para la prohibición de los miniscopios fue reconocido en nueve galaxias (TV: Carnival of monsters, PROSA: The empire of glass). Vida familiar En varias ocasiones, el Doctor indicó que en algún momento había tenido una familia (TV: The tomb of Cybermen). El Doctor fue padre en algún momento de su vida (TV: Temerla), tanto de "hijos como de hijas" (PDA: The eleventh tiger). El Doctor tenía tres nietos conocidos, Susan, John y Gillian (TV: An unearthly child, TVC: The Klepton parasites). Huída de Gallifrey thumb|El Doctor "toma prestada" una TARDIS Tipo 40 ([[PROSA: Lungbarrow).]]El Doctor violó la ley de no interferencia de los Señores del Tiempo y se enfrentó a ser borrado de la historia por su hermano Braxiatel. Braxiatel le dio al Doctor tiempo para correr, dejándole la oportunidad de robar una TARDIS Tipo 40 y escapar de Gallifrey. Con él se llevó la Mano de Omega y su nieta, Susan (PROSA: Lungbarrow, AUDIO: Disassembled, PDA: Legacy of the Daleks, DWM: Time & time again). Desarrolló un vínculo con esta TARDIS que duraría siglos. Cuando el Doctor entró en ella, la describió como "la cosa más hermosa que me había visto" (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Primeros viajes Se añadirá... Vida en la Tierra Se añadirá... Otras aventuras Se añadirá... Dejando a Susan Se añadirá... Los nuevos compañeros Se añadirá... Tiempos difíciles Se añadirá... Muerte thumb|El Doctor [[regeneración|se regenera por primera vez (TV: The tenth planet).]]Con su viejo y agotado cuerpo, el Doctor cada vez más frágil se encuentra con los Cybermen por primera vez, un encuentro que le drenó físicamente. Volvió a correr hacia la TARDIS y se desplomó, perdiendo la energía necesaria para mantener a un cuerpo tan antiguo. Ante los ojos atónicos de sus compañeros, el Doctor se regenera por primera vez y se transforma en un hombre nuevo (TV: The tenth planet). Sin fecha *El Doctor acampó en Marte, pero tuvo que dejar el material de acampada allí cuando la TARDIS se puso a funcionar mal de forma que casi se va sin él (ST: Please shut the gate). *El primer Doctor visitó Mondas (PDA: Bizantium!). *El primer Doctor asitió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart (ST: The gift). *River Song conoció al primer Doctor durante un viaje temporal, anotando en su diario que era "aburrido" porque pasaba el rato con unos profesores. Como cada vez que interactua con una versión del Doctor que todavía no se ha encontrado con ella en sus líneas temporales establecidas, le borra la memoria con un vapor de borrado de memoria de mnemosina (VG: El reloj de la eternidad). Línea temporal alternativa En una línea temporal alternativa creada por el Guardián Negro como venganza contra el Doctor, el primer Doctor nunca dejó Gallifrey, convirtiéndose así en Lord Presidente. Sin embargo, también dejó que la Tierra fuera invadida por incontables alienígenas que estaban entonces en guerra sobre el planeta. El actual séptimo Doctor, Benny y Ace, con instrucciones del Guardián Blanco, pudieron recuperar la Llave del Tiempo para establecer la línea temporal principal (DWM: Time & time again). Perfil psicológico Personalidad El Doctor insistía en que él y Susan podrían volver algún día a Gallifrey. Se veía como un exiliado, "sin amigos ni protección", como decía. Cuando conoció a Ian y a Barbara, los secuestró y programó la consola de la TARDIS para que Ian cayera inconsciente. Justificó esto diciendo que se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo y a Susan. Consiceraba a los seres humanos primitivos e, incluso, podría decirse que consideró la posibilidad de matar a Za, que estaba herido mortalmente, para no frenar su huída. Cuando Ian le pilló al parecer listo para apuñalar al hombre con una roca, el Doctor le explicó que sólo quería que Za le dibujara un mapa. Sin embargo, esta explicación pareció algo improvisada. A pesar de la aparente hostilidad de Ian hacia él, el Doctor se apresuró a negociar por su propia seguridad (TV: An unearthly child). El Doctor quitó deliberadamente el vínculo fluido de la TARDIS para que pudiera tener una excusa con la que explorar la ciudad Dalek del planeta Skaro. Se fue tan lejos para ofrecerle a los Daleks los secretos de la TARDIS y así pudiera poner a Susan a salvo, llevándose a asegurar a los Thals que no estaban amenazados de extinción (TV: The Daleks). Después de que la TARDIS empezara a fallar, el Doctor tomó a Ian y a Barbara como saboteadores y los acusó de ello. Rechazaron su afirmación, pero él insistió en que estaban intentando chantajearlo para que les devolviera a casa. Barbará se enfrentó a él, diciendo: "La gratitud es la última cosa que nunca tendrás y menos cualquier tipo de sentido común." Cuando se demostró lo contrario, el Doctor se disculpó y pasó mucho tiempo intentando ganarse el perdón de Barbara (TV: The edge of destruction). El Doctor se negó a doblar la rodilla ante Kublai Khan, excusándose en que tenía rodillas reumáticas. Sugirió seriamente que, frente a un ataque de bandidos, él y sus compañeros, junto con Tegana, se tenían que quedar en la TARDIS (TV: Marco Polo). En Marinus, sólo aceptó en ayudar a Arbitan a restaurar la Conciencia de Marinus después de que le chantajearan. A pesar de que en anteriores ocasiones, afirmaba que nunca daba consejos, el Doctor llevó aparte a Sabetha y le dijo que su único hombre podría preservar la justicia, y por lo tanto nunca podría ser gobernado por máquinas (TV: The keys of Marinus). El Doctor salió en defensa de la historia establecida cuando Barbara intentó alteral la naturaleza de la civilización azteca. Sin embargo, no se oponía a tener una relación personal con una de sus sacerdotisas respetadas (TV: The aztecs). El Doctor recurriría, cuando se le presionaba, a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con una eficacia que desmentía su edad (DW: The romans, The crusade, The chase, The Daleks' master plan). Un luchador profesional, la Montaña Mauler of Montana, le había enseñado algunos pequeños movimientos (PDA: Bizantium!, TV: The romans). Sin embargo y en otras ocasiones, el Doctor reveló vulnerabilidades relacionadas con la edad. Por ejemplo, sufría de reumanismo que le venía al estar expuesto al frío (TV: The space museum). El Doctor se apresuró a consolar a Vicki cuando ella esperaba que la iba a abandonar. A pesar de sus afirmaciones anteriores en contra de la alteración de la historia, les hizo los primeros auxilios a los heridos de Tornebu. Procedía a robar ropa basándose en el hecho de que ya las habían robado y encontraba sus habilidades de hurto hilarantes. A pesar de que sabía que no iba a funcionar, el Doctor intentó convencer al rey Richard para llevar a cabo su intención de paz (TV: The crusade). Junto con Vicki, admitió que echaría de menos a Ian y a Barbara después de que se fueran (TV: The chase). Se ponía particularmente irritable con aquellos que dudaban de la habilidad de la TARDIS para viajar por el tiempo y el espacio (TV: An unearthly child, The time meddler). Hábitos y peculiaridades Se añadirá... Misterios y discrepancias *Un relato explica que el Doctor rescató a Larna, una joven Dama del Tiempo de la época del Doctor a quien más tarde se le llamó Susan (RT: Birth of a renegade). Sin embargo, otras fuente indican que el Doctor retrocedió en el tiempo a los tiempos oscuros de Gallifrey para recoger a la nieta del Otro y a la Mano de Omega de este período de tiempo (PROSA: Lungbarrow). Pero indicios televisados a partir de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, parecen dar a entender (pero no confirman) que el Doctor fue una vez padre y abuelo (TV: El niño vacío, Temerla, La hija del Doctor, Terrores nocturnos). *Esta encarnación del Doctor parecía familiarizado con los Daleks, demostrando un afán de explorar su mundo natal, Skaro (TV: The Daleks). Sin embargo, su séptima encarnación reveló que ya tenía, a estas alturas, escondia la Mano de Omega en la Tierra de 1963, como parte de un plan continuo para derrotarlos (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). (S''u Mano de Omega esconcida nunca se dijo que estaba directamente relacionada con los Daleks, su séptima encarnación se limitó a decir que sabía lo que era los Daleks después, pero que él no sabía con cual empezar''). Además, el undécimo Doctor reveló que cuando era pequeño le gustaba un cuento para ir a dormir llamado El traje nuevo del Emperador Dalek, entre otros (TV: Terrores nocturnos). *Por alguna razón, el primer Doctor asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart a pesar de que su encuentro con él fue borrado de su memoria (ST: The gift, TV:'' The five Doctors). Otras cosas *Este Doctor fue una de las dos únicas encarnaciones que se le han visto fumar (TV: ''An unearthly child). El otro fue el octavo Doctor (aunque esto sólo pasó cuando la mente y personalidad del Doctor fue brevemente "mezclada" con las características de su compañero Fitz Kreiner) (EDA: Halflife). *Cuando el Doctor, Vicky Pallister, Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton fueron perseguidos por los Daleks, afirmó haber construído la TARDIS (TV: The chase). En un principio, esta afirmación parece estar en contraste con encarnaciones posteriores y las autoridades de los Señores del Tiempo que afirmaban que la TARDIS fue "tomada prestada" / "robada" (EDA: The Gallifrey chronicles, TV: El planeta de los muertos). Una fuente que la propia TARDIS confirma (TV: La mujer del Doctor). También se ha sugerido que la TARDIS "crece" en vez de "construirse" (TV: La ascensión de los Cybermen, El planeta imposible). **Además, Susan afirmó que ella misma había acuñado el acrónimo TARDIS (TV: An unearthly child). Lo que implica que el Doctor pudo haber estado de alguna manera involucrado en el desarrollo de la TARDIS. Su octava encarnación reveló que le hizo varias cosas a la TARDIS para reemplazar la necesidad de una conexión simbiótica directa para controlarla y así hacer más difícil que los Señores del Tiempo lo encontraran. Esto sugiere que, a pesar de que no contruyó la TARDIS desde el principio, hizo cambios significativos después de que acabara en sus manos (EDA: The taking of Planet 5). *El ordenador WOTAN se referió al Doctor como "Doctor Who". No se sabe exactamente por qué el ordenador hizo esto (TV: The war machines). : Ver artículo principal. *La cuestión sobre la edad y la duración de esta encarnación vivió no está muy clara, a pesar de que Susan lo llamó una vez adolescente por los estándares de los Señores del Tiempo (CC: Here there be monsters); poco después de regenerarse, afirmó que tenía alrededor de 450 años (TV: The tomb of the Cybermen). : Ver artículo principal. *En algún momento el Doctor se hizo una foto y la puso en el carné de una biblioteca, el cual fue confundido con el papel médium por su undécima encarnación (TV: Los vampiros de Venecia). *Técnicamente, el primer encuentro del Doctor con los Cybermen ocurrió durante la Zona de la Muerte en Gallifrey, donde se encontró con un pequeño grupo de ellos en la torre (TV: The five Doctors). *Una fuente indica que el Doctor fue tejido en la Casa de Lungbarrow y que era la reencarnación genética del Otro (PROSA: Lungbarrow). Apariencia Se añadirá... Detrás de las cámaras *De acuerdo con The brilliant book 2011, un libro no narrativo, el Doctor conoció a Winston Churchill en 1911 al salir del la TARDIS para decirle que era un honor conocerlo. Cuando Churchill le dijo que ya lo había visto antes, el Doctor se rio y dijo: "Eso es lo malo de viajar en el tiempo". Casting Se añadirá... en:First Doctorcy:Doctor Cyntafde:Erster Doctor Categoría:Encarnaciones del Doctor Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Personajes de Doctor Who